I'm not your rebound anymore
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: It's a new years and Puck's throwing a party for everyone at McKinley What happens when Quinn is one of the first to show up with the rest of the Unholy trinity? Does Puck have a reason behind the party? One shot Set around Season 2! Mentions of adult themes, but contains no smut.


**I have a new found love for Quick so I thought I'd try out a one shot!**

* * *

It was new years eve. In Lima, Ohio there wasn't much to do, there was no big celebrations, there were no loud drunks like anywhere else (the exception being Puck.) New year was always like a normal day to the residents. Well it was until Puck decided it would be fun to invite the whole of McKinley High School to his house to celebrate. Which of course was just another stupid excuse to try get into the Cheerios pants again. That's what Quinn thought anyway. On Pucks side of the story he was only doing this to get in one Cheerios pant, Quinn. She'd been going really hard on him, ignoring him since everything happen with him and Beth. She had blocked a lot of people out as an attempt not to get hurt, or in her case pregnant _again._

Finn and Mike were at Pucks house before everyone else helping him set up "You know we can all see through your plan right?" Finn asked as he helped find some cups that weren't going to smash if things get out of hand, "We all know you're just trying to get back with Quinn."

Mike butted in as he brought a couple of cans of various alcoholic beverages "You're going to get her drunk again and make her feel 'special'." Mike told him using air quotes once he'd placed everything on the table "If she does go out of her mind and sleep with you again, at least use something to prevent another pregnancy? We could do without all the drama of it" he frowned at him.

Puck looked shocked, was he really that see through? "That is not true!" he tried protesting against them both "I just want to do something good for the community..which means getting them drunk on cheep beer from the corner store" he laughed as he checked the time. They should all be arriving in about 20 minutes.

Mike watched him "I'm going to go get Tina, don't do anything stupid if Quinn's the first here or I'll have to get Finn to drag you out of bed with her" he laughed before pulling his jacket on and heading for his car.

Puck ignored his comment and watched him leave "He is actually the definition of whipped." He waited till the car was out of sight and turned back round to Finn "I'm surprised you're not going to get Rachel" he told him "didn't she make you calendars so she'd always be with you?" he teased as he opened a bottle and took a swig of it.

Finns best comeback to that was simply "Shut up." He heard a couple of engines stop outside his house and Puck went and grabbed the door "Ah, hello Brittany, Santana and Quinn" he threw a cheeky wink at them, but his eyes lingered on Quinn. They were all out of their uniforms and in dresses. Quinn's looking like it was barely legal. It wasn't covering much of her. But the places it did cover showed her off that little bit more. He shut the door once they were in, leaving it unlocked so others could come in when they arrived. He waited till the other girls were talking to Finn and he took her arm, gently pulling her against the wall in the room the others weren't in.

"Puck? What are you doing!" she hissed to him as his hands held hers next to her to stop her from going anywhere.

"Do you really think you could turn up in that dress and I'd just avoid you?" he asked her as he kissed her cheek "I can basically see everything!" Quinn looked between their bodies, taking in how close they were to each other. She knew her plan would work, especially with the help of Santana. She'd deliberately gone for the shortest thing she owned in hope of getting his attention, then playing hard to get. However she knew the 'hard to get' part of the plan wasn't going to last long by the way he was looking at her. She tried pushing him back but only managed to pull him closer. He moved his face down to hers, giving her a peck on the lips before his lips managed to find their way her neck, gently sucking on the pressure point.

"We can't do this Puck" she started as she let out a quiet moan as Puck found her pulse "Not here anyway" she mumbled "Go upstairs and I'll meet you up there in a minute" she told him quietly as she got one hand free and pushed him back a little. She kept her eyes trained on his "I promise I'll come up" she told him as her hand grazed his shoulder as she left to go back to the girls.

Puck composed himself a little before following her into the main room, surprised at how many other people had arrived. His eyes instantly found hers as he winked at her and made his way upstairs, greeting a few people on the way. She waited a moment before she tried to excuse herself from everyone when Santana stopped her "Are you really getting into this? Just be safe okay" she asked her knowing where she was going and what was going to happen. Quinn gave her a small nod and reassuring smile before heading upstairs to find him leaning in the door frame.

"Took your time Fabray" he smirked as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his room as he kicked the door shut and pulled the lock on it. Not wanting any unwanted visitors.

"Just know Puckerman. This means nothing" she whispered before getting out of his grip and pushing him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

**Half an hour later**

Puck and Quinn were laying side by side, the covers pulled up above their chests "Do I still mean nothing?" he asked turning to look at her, resting his elbow on the bed, head in his hand "because that was pretty amazing" he mumbled as he tried to peek down the covers at Quinn. Noticing this she quickly grasped onto the blanket, pulling them against her harder.

"I don't know anymore, but it's not happening again. Us or..this" she told him, pointing at their clothes which were discarded on the floor next to each other. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes knowing she'd probably just said the wrong thing.

"Sure" he sighed and leaned over to pick his boxers up as he slid them on, pulling his shirt on and standing up "I guess I'll always be your rebound huh? I know you broke up with Sam and all, but next time just say no to me" he muttered as he pulled his pants on . He started towards the door. Quinn had already pulled her underwear on and was just sliding her dress back on "Puck" she said as she tried to take his hand. He just pulled it away and kissed the top of her head "Go for a proper guy next time, one that won't break your heart?" he asked referring to Sam. He quickly left the room, heading downstairs and getting on the party. Leaving Quinn stood alone in his room

* * *

**A/N Hope that was ok! I don't write smut so I'll leave it to your imagination to fill in what they did! This was only a one shot!**


End file.
